The Curse of Joe Night
by MemoryLain
Summary: Being friends with Yugi is inviting yourself into a whole new world of weird occurrences. Joey, who is Yugi’s closest friend, is hard to surprise for this reason but what if he’s cursed with something that his friends cannot heal but one cold hea


A/N: Hey there, this is Lain once more I was just inspired to create a whole yaoi fic instead of just a one shot. So really this fic should be dedicated to the reviewers of my Halloween yaoi fic. So read, review, but mostly... ENJOY

Joey: that is cruel lain. -looks over fic-

Lain: -takes Kurama's salami- you are not allowed to look!

Seto: I have a bad feeling about this

**Chapter One: Puppy Love**

The pitter patter of the rain created a calm rhythm for the blonde teen who was making his way from the high school that towered over him close by. His bag was slang over his shoulder as his bangs sheltered him from the rain drops. Days have become a dull routine nothing was new. He walked to school with Tristan and later split from the group to go home and try his best to catch up on his studies. It was a promise that he had made to his sister and did not intend to break.

His chocolate eyes looked around, it seemed darker than usual and yet the Kaiba Corps lights made their ways through the mist. Joey growled at the thought of who occupies that building. His now hard gaze fell to the wet cement once more as he continued to walk to his dwelling.

Joey did not know when it happened, or how, or why but suddenly the pitter patter stopped filling his ears and everything went silent. It seemed like the world has stopped spinning and everything depended on this one moment even though the young male had no idea exactly what this moment was. His thoughts were correct everything depended on this moment. As a voice echoed around his form he guessed that this had something to do with Yugi and his thoughts reflected upon the words of "not again"

"So...Wheeler are you ready?" Joey tried to figure where the sound was coming from but all those attempts ended up with him getting a very bad case of dizziness.

"Ready for what exactly?" he finally got out through gritted teeth at that. A deep chuckle was heard and two words were spoken that he couldn't comprehend that much. Next thing he knew was a flash of black wrapping around him and carrying him off, and he was out cold.

Mokuba was pretty downright fuming. He had waited for the limo to pick him up form school for close to one hour. And did it come? NO. This was a perfect example of how Seto was beginning to forget of his existence. Hours passed by and still no limo or no other cars or people for that matter. But on the other hand who would want to be out in weather such as this in the first place? His raven hair draped his eyes as he headed home. This time he wasn't using the sidewalk, but the road itself. It gave him a sense of deepness. Walking there, cold, alone. His self pity was being slowly washed away by the rain but the sound of whining snapped it down. Looking around frantically, the little boy tried to find the source of the pitiful sounds. His eyes fell upon a small creature. It's tail was between it's legs and it's sad brown eyes looked around.

Mokuba's heart melted as he kneeled down and examined the puppy, contemplating a name for his new companion.

Joey had found things to have grown in his eyes by merely seconds and it was safe to say that it fascinated him so much that he wasn't able to move for a couple of seconds, in case everything would grow even larger. It's when he started to move had the problem really begun. He tried to move a leg but that only ended him in tripping over his other. When he tried to alternate the movement of both his feet they got tangled with his arms. It took him a while to realize that his arms were not supposed to be on the floor, and were not supposed to look _that_ hairy.

The hard stone of the cement made him regret ever getting out of bed that day as it caused a thin line of blood to emit from his back paw. He tried to say something but all that came out was a series of barks. Then the whining began. He realized that he no longer was human and had no benefit of being one either. He also realized that it probably would've done him just if he paid attention in Biology class. The whining only came out like that to human ears, but to his and other animals around it really was much more than a helpless sound.

_What the hell is this…(pout…whine). I know I wasn't that grateful to be alive but why such a cruel punishment god? YEA YOU I'M TALKING TO YOU (he looks up at the sky) You little kid on an anthill with a spy glass. _

I guess we will never know what more Joey had to say in his little rant fore right there the most unexpected person came in… okay second most unexpected.

_Mokuba…_

Joey blinked up at him. '_Okay what is this shrimp doing here?' _he thought his small puppy head tilting to the side as the little raven haired boy placed him in his lap. Then Joey came to an even scarier predicament. What if Mokuba's brother was right here somewhere? He couldn't let Seto see him like this no matter what the circumstance. He would not lose another fight with that …jerk. That…sexy geek of a jerk but that didn't matter…or did it?

"What shall I name you huh little…" Mokuba lifted Joey's form in the air to check up on …some things. "guy?"

Blinking, the once human teenager was too afraid to respond. He knew where this was going and whether he liked what was happening or not is a great secret. So great that even he didn't know himself.

"I think I'll name you Joe Night." Mokuba nodded, "because you remind me of Joey and I met you at a time that looks like night!"

Joey wished he had the ability to use human speech and so his bark would make sense and really mean "who gives their dog a last name?" But there he was in the arms of a little boy getting carried off to a place …a big place with someone in there that shouldn't see him like this.

Mokuba was feeling elated as he walked home holding 'Joe Night' and the wrong way at that. He burst in through the door and was about to inform his brother of his arrival but then remembered his sorrow.

Joey hadn't paid attention to Mokuba's rants on the way home. He had dozed of on most of them anyhow. It wasn't until he saw a tall figure looming over him and Mokuba that he snapped into his alert self.

Seto Kaiba was a very rational person, and also a 'caring' brother. He did not know what to think when he saw his brother looking like he came from the nearest pig sty with something that resembled a giant mud pie in his hand.

"What…is that?" he finally got out referring to the puppy that Mokuba was so lovingly holding.

"Joe Night"

Lain: Well I'm sorry this took a while to type . I will update this fic regularly though so you can count on that. But that's only if you want me to continue!

**Tell me if I should finish this story or not. My time is limited so I need to know which works I should continue, so no reviews or few means no one wants this up hence I shall delete. T.T **

**Also if you know any good Yaoi fic. Or wrote one your free to suggest one to me . ) **


End file.
